Mommy's Girls
by EternalConfusion
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Daddy's girl! 'Finally' you cry. Now, about the whole family, Piper, Leo, Charlie and now...Little Ellie. Still has all those cute Leo-Charlie interactions, now some cute Ellie scenes, and as with all my fics, PiperLeoness! :D


Disclaimer: I disclaim! waves hands around Look…nothing, see, I own…nothing…well, maybe a few quid, some CDS, some fluff…a magic sock…but no, nothing of any great importance!

A/N: Guess who's back…guess who's back, guess who's back.

No, not Eminem! ME:D Ain't it grand? I woulda been back sooner, but, damn that writer's Block! GRR Oh, and for the sake of making this a damn lot easier, Piper binded Ellie's powers at birth, k? Can't be assed to deal with the magic crap right now, but at least I have the option for the future…

**_Oh, and a big thank you to Lissy, for helping out with the title:D _**

P.S. Dan-haters, you'll love this:p

* * *

Piper sat in the kitchen, with a 10 month old Ellie on her lap, reading the paper. 

**Car Wreck, Body Found in Waters Below Golden Gate Bridge**

That was the headline, Piper scanned the article, her mouth was open wide in shock…a car crash, involving two cars, one with just a man, whose body was found below the bridge, and another car, a family of three, all in hospital with critical conditions; but what really shocked Piper was who that man was. It was Dan. Dan was dead. DEAD.

Sure, they hadn't been on best terms; hell she didn't even like him anymore…but dead? She'd never wish him dead, but what's done was done.

"Honey, you okay?" Leo asked walking into the kitchen pulling a face it has smiling daughter.

"Yeah…it's just, Dan's…dead." Piper said slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pipe," Leo said carefully, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not really bothered Leo, it's a shame he's dead, but I don't care about HIM. I have you now, if it were you…I'd be shattered, but I have you, and I love you." Piper smiled softly looking down at her youngest daughter, who was currently sucking on her pacifier. "At least there won't be any repeats of what happened when I was pregnant with Ellie," Piper sighed, stroking her daughter's short, dark mass of hair.

"And how is the little one?" Leo asked changing the subject kissing them both on the head.

"She's beautiful Leo…" Piper said and leant against him. At this point Ellie wriggled around in her mother's lap and stretched out an arm to Leo, who gladly took his daughter from his wife.

"And how's my little monster today?" Leo asked the baby, she babbled in reply and snuggled into him, making, 'ahh' sounds.(**A/N: My sister used to do that...it wasSO cute!**)

A 7 year old Charlie then came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Mommy, can I have a drink?" Charlie asked, and then skipped over to where her father and little sister were, "Morning, Ellie-May! Hi Daddy!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Hey angel, where have you been hiding?" Leo asked his daughter.

"I'm watching Finding Nemo, but I got thirsty, so came and said hi, and asked mommy for a drink. You can come watch, but Ellie has to be super quiet…It's my favourite movie, and last week she was babbling all the way through!" Charlie said sounding slightly annoyed at this.

"She can't help it hun, she babbles a lot now, she's just trying to communicate with us, it's a baby thing, I remember when you did it," Piper reminisced placing Charlie's drink on the table.

Half an hour later, the whole family was sitting in the living room, Charlie was transfixed with awe. Ellie was on the sofa between Piper and Leo, pulling her self up onto her feet, or trying to, and playing with her mother's hair. Charlie was sat on the floor, with both her Nemo and Dory toys on her lap chanting 'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney' along with Dory. Ellie grew restless and started fussing, this annoyed Charlie, and she at first, ignored it; but soon the little one had worked herself up and started crying that Charlie turned round and snapped. "ELLIE! You're meant to be quiet. UGH! You always ruin it!" before stomping off to her room in a sulk.

(**A/N: Ok, so…I was gonna leave it here…but it's too damn short! So…I'll try my best, the rest is with blasted writer's block, but I'm trying and squeezing out all my imagination here…so I hope you like it** )

Ellie had an innocent look on her face and with red, tearful eyes looked up at her mother.

"Oh, it's okay baby," Piper said picking up her youngest child, whilst Leo went in search of Charlie.

"Charlie, can I come in?" Leo asked as he knocked on the door.

"Hmmph!" was his only reply, so he pushed open the door to see Charlie sitting on her lilac clad bed, staring at a rather interesting spot on the wall.

"Charlie, angel, you do know that your sister can't help it right?" he said sitting next to his elder daughter.

"I…I…I know b…but, she's SO annoying…babies aren't very fun!" Leo smiled slightly at this.

"Yeah, but do you think, maybe…next time you try not to get so mad at her; she is just a baby and she's learning."

"Oh…okay." Charlie shrugged, and at that Leo stood and left the room.

Later that night, Piper and Leo had just put Ellie to sleep, they stood watching over her crib; Leo had his arms around Piper's small waist and was lightly kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings (**A/N: What the hell are sweet nothings! It's such a stupid phrase! Lol :p**) into her ear.

"You know what Leo?" Piper asked in a small voice.

"Hmm, what?" He asked running his hands through his wife's hair.

"This is perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…everything, it's so perfect. Right now, there's nothing else I want, nothing in this world. There were times when I never imagined I'd be this happy, and times when this was what I craved. But, now I have you, Charlie and Ellie, I don't have to think like that anymore; I have everything I've ever dreamed of, and more. I have perfection now, I know it. And I wouldn't change a thing." Piper smiled up at her husband, and closed the space between them, their lips touching, caught in a passionate embrace. "Thank you, thank you for everything Piper."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just happy with you being by my side; and to know that it's going to last, that lifts me so high. I love you."

"I love you too." Once again their lips were caught in a passionate embrace, they soon moved out of their daughter's room and into theirs.

* * *

A/N: Meh…not as long as I'd hoped for but…I got in the Piper/Leo fluff. And I squeezed all that out:D I'm pleased…I just hope you guys like it Don't forget to review, I want ALL of you who read this to review…please! Make me happy. Make me smile, God knows I need to. It's really simple and takes, what…Two minutes to review! I can do a review in a couple of minutes, cramming it in between getting ready for school and going to school…and there ain't much time, lol. So, if I can do that…I'm SURE you guys can find some time to squeeze in a tiny, one phrase/sentenced review :D 

Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone of you that reviewed Daddy's girl . I love you guys:D

I feel like I owe it to you who reviewed after the story ended so, here goes:

Miggs: Yeah, I'm very proud of my 205 reviews for just 11 chapters:D That's like…18/19 a chapter:D Though…at one point it was 20, and I got disappointed that the numbers lessened…oh well.

Gryffindor620: I'm glad you liked it and thought it was sweet

HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Hey dudes:D I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long I didn't mean to…I just couldn't write, and…if I had written…god, it would be such shit and so disappointing! I do enjoy your ego-boosting reviews and I hope they continue…

Coolcharmedchic17: I'm sorry if you weren't pleased with the ending, but I'd been planning the sequel for a while. So I knew he'd reappear at some stage…I was just, waiting for the right moment I guess; also, I got so wrapped up in the fluffiness of it…I kinda forgot. Meh. I'm glad you liked the chapter, with Ellie's birth and Charlie's insecurity, I figured it was the normal kinda thing…and I don't remember what went through my mind when my sister was born…so, meh…I just went with the flow.

Charmboy4: JOSHY:hugs: I feel like we haven't spoken in ages…but in actual fact it was prob more like 1 or two weeks ago :p. I like our talks, lol. And that last review of yours, it made me smile. Thank you, you always seem to be able to do that…and, thanks for being there for me ARGH! I think I felt a bit abandoned, my sis was getting in the way, annoying etc. I even tried running away once…got as far as the end of the road…then Dad caught me…damn! But the way she craves their attention and always has to be the one getting it, it's like…they dare show attention to me, and sometimes she's off in a huff…she's not so bad now, I don't think :S lol. Anyway, sorry I kept you waiting so long hun, but you know how that damn writer's block is…

Lissy: Hey, now Kern's possessed my stereo/hi fi thingy…you'll be able to review properly! ;) lol. I'm glad you thought it was cute, and yeah…I thought the name was so ultimately cute:D Liss, you've always used big words that I wouldn't dream of using…I still don't know how to spell: Antidises…antidisestablishmanterianism! See…it's wrong, it's long…but I spell it wrong I know that, but u get it right, you and your big words:p

Numfarismyidol: I'm glad you liked my fic.

Kalena: I'm glad you liked, ta for reviewing

PiperLeoEternally: I'm glad you like.

Ausrox: Wow…you reviewed twice! You must be desperate, lol. I would have posted sooner…but writer's block. Grr! And as I write this, I've no idea about sequel names!

Coco-Pop: I'm pleased (look it's not glad again! Lol) that you thought it was great. I'm sure I explained that he wasn't before…I can't remember exactly why, now. I just now that he isn't.

Morgan: Yup, I was always planning this, I have such big dreams/goals for things sometimes, in a way its good…but then, when I don't achieve it…I get all sad So…for now, I'll just do this sequel, maybe more will come in time, who knows.

Linn: Oh……I bet you LOVED this chapter, but maybe wanted more gory details, woulda been cool, I just wouldn't know how to write it. I'm glad that you like my lil' comments in the text, I find them funny…haha


End file.
